The Queen of Lillies
by Darr.Danelli
Summary: Elodie's mother Fidelia was the most important person in her life. She was kind, wise, beautiful, and always there. That all changed a few weeks after Elodie's birthday, when her mother tragically died. When suddenly her presence was removed from Elodie's life, life a star that was snuffed out. It's a good thing the Queen made some arrangements.


Nova was safe.

It was what Elodie had thought her whole life. What she was taught by her parents, by her teachers, by her mother's staff. At thirteen years old, it was a fact of lie.

And then, at fourteen, that fact changed. Her whole life did.

How could Nova be safe if her mother was dead?

It was only a couple of weeks since her fourteenth birthday, when she last saw her mother Fidelia, when her parents came to her boarding school. They spent the day laughing and having fun, and it was one of the few times she'd seen her mother carefree.

She'd looked so beautiful, then.

She was in the royal carriage now, trudging along a cobbled path towards the capitol. Her father came to pick her up from her boarding school in person, hardly speaking a word to her during the whole ride. He just sort of… stared _through_ her, going through the motions like some sort of automaton. Not that she could blame him. As far as she knew, her parents had a kind, loving relationship. Her father must've been devastated.

She turned her thought to the castle she used to call home. It was so much bigger than she remembered it, looming over the entire town like an omen.

Elodie was scared, hurt, depressed and more than a little angry. She just wanted to collapse in her room, maybe cry into her pillow a little. But she couldn't.

She was the Queen now, or she would be soon enough. She had more important things to worry about.

She spent the entire day shaking hands and wearing the fakest smile anyone had ever seen. But nobody noticed it. Nobody looked at her, they looked over her head, looking at the crown she wasn't even wearing yet. Nobody even talked to her, they talked over her head, making plans and decisions for her. They didn't come to the castle for her, they came for the Queen.

But there was no Queen. Not yet. Not for another year still. Hew coronation would be a few weeks after her fifteenth birthday, and until then she was to continue learning everything she could about everything she might need, in between doing 'courtly duties'. She didn't know what that meant, but her father said he would take care of most of it.

It was nighttime now, and she was finally alone in her room. She collapsed onto the bed, letting out a tired huff.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" She muttered into her pillow.

"_Whatever you want, dear."_ Elodie looked up, seeing the beautiful, translucent form of her mother.

"Mommy!" The girl gasped, launching herself into her mother's embrace. The older woman was cold to the touch, but she was _there_. "You're here. You're fine."

"_Oh, my sweet." _Fidelia gave Elodie a soft kiss, their lips connecting like they always had. Her mother always showed affection to her that way. _"I'm so sorry I had to leave you like this."_

"What are you talking about. You're right here."

"_I'm dead, my dear daughter."_ Fidelia brushed Elodie's pink locks. _"I'm only able to manifest here because of the connection we share."_ Elodie shook her head, burying it in her mother's soft breasts. _"That and one other thing. Listen very closely dear, this will be important later. What do you know about Lumen?"_

"Witches?"

"_Sages, darling." _Her mother giggled above her, nuzzling the top of her head. _"Tough maybe witches could be applied, sometimes. In short, people with miraculous, magical abilities. The entire court of Nova used to be comprised of Lumen before the Great Calamity 200 years ago. And after."_

"After."

"_Not that anybody was told, of course. But every single Queen since has also been a witch." _Fidelia smiled. _"Lumen use a crystal implanted into their body to channel the powers they have. The royal line of Nova used light magic, passed on from mother to daughter. From my mother to me. And now from me to you." _

"I can use magic?"

"_You could. You just need the crystal first. But your father locked it away after my death. You're going to have to get it first. Luckily," _Her mother's smile turned wicked. _"I made a few arrangements beforehand."_

"What do you mean?"

"_You'll see my love."_ They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"My lady?" A female voice called from behind it.

"_That would be one of the arrangements I mentioned. Go ahead, open the door. I have a present for you._" Elodie looked at her mother, who seemed to be wearing a skimpier dress then she did a few moments before. It consisted of a red corset that stopped just above her nipples, pushing her breasts up and making them more pronounced. The bottom part had two large strips of cloth in the front and back, leaving her smooth legs bare. The nails on her fingers and toes were painted blood red, matching her lipstick, and her pink hair was tied in a complex braid.

"M-mommy!" Elodie blushed bright red.

"_Shush my love. You're going to enjoy what comes next, I promise." _Fidelia kissed her daughter again, and pushed her to the door.

"My Lady, are you awake."

"Y-yes, one moment please." She took a second to compose herself and opened the door, letting the other woman in.

A maid stepped into the door. She was dressed in the standard gray uniform with a frilly apron. The only odd thing about it were white silk elbow gloves and stockings. Her brown hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head. There was a small beauty mark on the left side of her face, beneath her lips, and her eyes, the color matching the few strands she had falling in front of her, almost shone behind the half rim glasses she wore.

The maid closed the door carefully behind her and locked it, before falling to her knees and bowing her head. "Um…" Elodie took a step back in shock. She'd never expected something like that.

"My Lady, it's my greatest pleasure to lay my eyes on you." Elodie stood for a moment, confused by the sudden turn of events.

"_Go ahead, love. Talk to her."_ Fidelia was now behind her daughter, rubbing her shoulders. _"Oh, don't worry," _She added when Elodie glanced back at her worriedly. _"She won't be able to see me. I'm only here for you, after all"_ The girl took a gulp and nodded her head, trying to muster up her resolve.

"Right, well, my name's Elodie. What's yours."

"I am called Alice, but My Lady may call this unworthy servant whatever she wishes."

"Well, Alice then." The maid on the floor let out a strange sound. "Oh, are you alright. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"My Lady graces this humble servant with her kindness. But I'm fine. Hearing My Lady speak such a plane name was wonderful."

"I think it's a really nice name." The sound Alice let out was definitely a moan of pleasure that time. "Was there something you wanted? And you can stand up now." Alice rose her head, but stayed seated on the floor, resting her dress-covered behind on her legs. Elodie blushed at the adoration in the brown eyes as they gazed at her.

"I came here to inform My Lady that I will be assuming my position as personal servant to her. It is my pleasure to do whatever task you may give me, no matter how difficult or degrading. I was taught by the late Queen herself to best be of service to her daughter."

"_She was a very good student."_ Fidelia giggled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. _"Especially when we got to the advanced course. You'll see in a bit, my love."_

"Um… huh?"

"I serve only you, My Lady. I follow no one's commands but yours. Your mother taught me many skills since she took me into service she thought you would find useful. I know how to take care of your rooms, how to read and write for you if you find it beneath you. I know how to defend you if you are caught off guard." Alice began to crawl on all fours towards the young monarch, causing Elodie to take a step back. The pink-haired girl's legs hit the bed, and she fell back on it. Alice stopped in front of her and took one of her legs in her hands. "And I was even taught many ways to please you, should you desire." She slowly took Elodie's shoe off and pressed her lips to the girl's calf. "I can give you the best massage you've ever had. Or I could do something more direct." She took the other shoe off and gave the other calf a kiss, before moving downward. Alice trailed kissed down Elodie's leg, finally getting to her toes and taking one of them into her mouth.

"D-don't…" Elodie moaned out in a mix of pleasure and embarrassment. "They're dirty. I've been in the shoes all day." Alice plopped the toe out of her mouth and changed directions, trailing kisses upward.

"No part of My Lady could ever be dirty. You are perfect." Her words and her gaze were so powerful that Elodie could feel the effect inside her panties. "Will My Lady allow my unworthy lips to worship her beautiful body?"

Elodie was panting now. She glanced to the right, where her mother was. Fidelia was laying on the large bed, one hand stroking the top of her big breast and the other the smooth flesh of her leg.

"_Alice was such a good, student. Always so attentive. Are you enjoying my gift, sweetie? I trained her up just for you."_ Elodie looked back at Alice, whose lips were hovering above her inner thigh. _"She's been waiting for this for years. You're not really going to deny her this pleasure, will you?" _Elodie shuddered as Alice's lips ghosted across her thigh. _"She's yours now, baby girl. She'll follow you everywhere, do everything you tell her to. I made sure of that. Go ahead."_ Fidelia put the hand that was on her breast on Elodie's cheek as the other slipped beneath her dress. _"I know you want her to worship you."_

"Yes…" Elodie moaned lowly.

"What was that My Lady?" Alice's question was answered when Elodie's hands were entangled into her hair and her face was pushed between the smaller girl's legs. The maid smiled in pure bliss.

**Usually I wouldn't mention the main character's age like that, leaving it at least a little bit ambiguous, but since it's actually a plot point in the game, there we go. Is it too weird? We'll see how it goes.**


End file.
